The Sweetest Temptation
by starry-nights88
Summary: When temptation becomes to strong and religion holds you back from what you truly desires how do you convey your feelings to the very person that tempts you so?


**The Sweetest Temptation**

**Summary:** When temptation becomes to strong and religion holds you back from what you truly desire; how do you convey your feelings to the very person that tempts you so?[RikuSora

**Starry's Corner:** Hello, loves and welcome to another wonderful work from Starry. This lovely little dish is a prequel to a multi-chapter fanfiction that will debut later on in the month called _Our Blessing _which is going to be posted at This whole fic was the brain child of another fic I had the pleasure of reading on called _Sweetest Fruit_ by Maiden of the Moon. I wouldn't have gotten the idea for this fiction if I hadn't read that fic. If you like Full Metal Alchemist and Elricest, this fic is for you! There is going to be a sequel to this fic as well, about Riku and Sora's first time _together_, but that one will be posted at Just a word to the wary, this fic contains a lot of religious bashing...mostly my views on a religion that I renounced after I saw all the hypocritical bullshit they fed people. If you are religious (I must ask why you're here to begin with...) you may not want to read this, because I will not tolerate flames.

There was only one Catholic church on the whole of Destiny Island. It was easily seen that most, if not all of, the population of the small chain of islands attended this church. It was also easily seen that the people of Destiny Island were highly religious, strict in their traditions and their ways. They lived a simply life free of complications, there was never any major problems with crime..save for a hand full of high school delinquents, and everyone was nice. Close minded...but, _nice_.

Tanaka Riku, would have to be placed with the delinquents (Who were his three older brothers...oddly enough). His track record for vandalizing his school more than proved it. But, that wasn't the only thing that described Riku. Riku was popular, quite a dish with the ladies, smart, athletic, and completely in love with his best friend.

Now, that doesn't sound _too_ odd. But, his best friend was a guy. Yes, Tanaka Riku was gay. Proud, but quiet about it. After all, his mother was one of those holy rollers like his best friend's parents. It was just best not to tell his mother, or his best friend for that matter.

Because, well, Miyake Sora...as cute as he was, was just so involved with his religion. Now, it was true that Riku shared the same religion, but he was quickly uncovering the harsh truths behind his religion and their unaccepting ways. But, still he attended, in only for Sora.

"And lead us not into temptation, but deliver us from evil."

The priest was an elder man. His voice strong and steady from years of practice, no doubt. All of the people kneeled at their pews, their heads bowed and their hands folded in prayer.

Riku was most surely the only one that did not recite the prayer. Instead he snuck glances at the brown headed boy that kneeled, praying next to him. Sora. Sora was an angel. In every sense of the word. He screamed innocence and purity. And, Riku. Riku couldn't help but to want to taint that innocence, to dirty that pure soul.

It was temptation and Riku was the evil behind it.

"For Thine is the kingdom, and the power, and the glory, for ever and ever. Amen."

Riku recited "Amen." Gently, for Sora's benefit rather than is own. His soul was beyond saving. But, he couldn't bring himself to care, not when Sora was an angel and it was heaven just standing beside the boy.

Everyone chatted momentarily, but it quieted almost immediately when the choir began to sing.

"Hail holy queen enthroned above, Oh Maria."

Riku knew the song, quite well actually, but he wasn't about to sing it. Well, that's what he thought before he caught sight of Sora's mother's glare.

"Hail mother of mercy and of love, Oh Maria."

Riku hated to sing, but Sora. He loved too. He had the voice to match, but Latin was not his forte.

"Triumph all ye cherubim. Sing with us ye seraphim. Heaven and Earth resound the hymn. Salve, salve salve, regina."

Riku couldn't help but to chuckle at his friend stumbling over the Latin parts of the song. It was the small things like that that always made Riku fall for him all over again, that and the pout Sora would give him when he heard Riku laughing.

Once the singing was over, that signaled the beginning of Communion. Riku wasn't allowed to take part, not that he wanted too, it had been over a month since his last confession. At this point in his life, he'd keep his sins secret.

Finally, the Mass was over. Riku could have cried tears of joy, really he could have.

"Riku? Didn't you hear me?"

The said teen blinked, looking over at Sora, "I'm sorry, what did you say?" He asked, smiling in apology.

Sora rolled his eyes, "And, you say I day dream too much..." He muttered, "I asked if you could take me home."

Riku nodded, "No problem, I just have to stop by Yazoo's on the way."

Sora blinked, raising an eyebrow, "Kadaj isn't there, is he?" He asked.

Riku snickered softly, "Oh yes, he's waiting there just for you, Sora." He teased.

Sora shuddered, moving to walk into the isle, "That's not funny, Riku." His eyes scanned the people, checking to make sure they weren't paying all that much attention to them, "He keeps hitting on me!" He said in a scandalized voice.

Riku sighed heavily as they exited the church, pausing only to bless themselves before they left, "If it bothers you so much, I'll make him stop okay?" He said.

Sora bit his lip, frowning lightly as he glanced up at Riku, opening his mouth to speak, but thinking better of it, closing it. "It's not that..." He began, playing with the hem of his shirt, some thing Riku has came to recognize over the years as Sora's sign of hiding something. "...I keep telling him that I like someone else."

The words stung, horribly so, "Kairi?" Riku asked.

Sora shook his head, "I'm not telling you." He said firmly, blushing slightly.

Riku eyed the brunet, "I could help set you up with them." He pointed out. It would kill him to do so, but if it meant keeping a smile on Sora's face, then it was worth it.

Sora shook his head once more, "No, I wouldn't stand a chance with them anyway. That I know for sure."

Riku chuckled softly, "You never know until you try." He pointed out, opening his car door for the brunet, "Now, since you don't want to see Kadaj, I'll drop you off at home first, okay?"

Sora grinned, "Thanks!" He chirped, climbing into the car.

Riku slammed the door, letting out another heavy sigh, "Lord, lead me not into temptation." He whispered softly before walking over to his door.

The ride was short, Sora didn't live far from the church, but his parents always had things to do after church and Sora always seemed to have homework that needed to be done.

"So, there's still no chance of you telling me who you like?" Riku asked, pulling into Sora's drive way. He didn't bother to turn off the car, he'd be leaving again after Sora got out. Yazoo was very adamant about seeing him.

Sora just smiled softly, undoing his seatbelt and opening the door, "Genesis 2.17." He replied softly before getting out, closing the door before running into his house.

Riku blinked, watching after Sora, "Genesis 2.17...what in the fuck...?" He asked, shaking his head, maybe Yazoo would know what Sora's babble meant.

--- --- ---

"Kadaj, if you don't get your feet off of my coffee table, I'll be forced to kill you in your sleep." A long silver haired man said, glaring at another silver haired male.

Kadaj snorted, "Like to see you try, Yazoo!" He replied in a sing song voice, flipping through a magazine he was currently holding.

Yazoo glared, snatching the magazine, "Don't tempt me." He replied darkly before turning to his youngest brother, "Father called me." He said simply, crossing his arms as he walked to his entertainment center, grabbing a notebook from a shelf.

Riku blinked, "And?"

Yazoo smiled. It was dark, foreboding almost, "And, he thinks it's cute you like Sora and all, but you should really keep your journal in a more..._clever_...hiding place than between your mattress and box spring."

Riku blanched, then flushed so deeply, Kadaj snickered.

Yazoo sighed, sitting down next to Riku, handing him his journal, "We all know how hard it is to be gay in this town, but you know mother and Sora's mother." He said gently, "If you want to pursue something with Sora, you have to do it in complete and total secrecy. Our mother won't react half as badly as Sora's would...Miyake-san might bring about the apocalypse."

Kadaj pouted, setting down his magazine, "Aw, I thought that was our job!"

Yazoo glared at his second youngest brother, "Shut up, Kadaj." He snapped.

Riku sighed, sitting back on the sofa, "I don't even know if he feels the same way..." He paused, "Wait, yeah I do. He can't like me. It goes against his religion."

"Your religion too." Yazoo pointed out.

Riku rolled his eyes, "Not for a long time," He replied before shaking his head, "Since we're on the subject of Sora..." His voice drifted off, frowning for a moment, "He said something weird to me in the car."

Yazoo raised an eyebrow, "Really now?" He asked, "And, what would that be?"

"I was asking him about his crush...he said he had one." Riku began, "And well, he only said Genesis 2.17."

Yazoo looked at the boy flatly, "And, you don't know what that is?" He asked, standing, walking over to the book shelf in the room, "Really, Riku, did you ever listen to any of the sermons?" He asked, grabbing a bible from the shelf before walking back over to Riku, "Genesis is the first book in the bible of the old testament." He said, opening the book to the passage, "Read it."

"But of the tree of the knowledge of good and evil, thou shalt not eat of it; for in the day that thou eatest there of thou shalt surely die." Riku read aloud before looking up at Yazoo, "What does that mean?"

Yazoo groaned, "Are you serious?" He asked, shaking his head, taking the book, "It means that Adam and Eve had to ignore the temptation of the Tree, otherwise, they would be punished."

Riku slowly nodded, "Now, what does that have to do with me...?"

Yazoo frowned for a moment, "You said Sora had a crush, yes? But, refuses to give you the name?" He asked.

Riku nodded.

Kadaj leaned closer to his other two brothers, "If he had a crush on a girl, why wouldn't he tell you?" He asked before standing, "I think I'll go make sure Loz isn't disturbing some poor kindergarten children."

Riku watched Kadaj leave, "So...he doesn't have a crush on a girl..." His eyes widened, looking back at Yazoo, "Maybe he..."

Yazoo smiled, "You'll never know until you ask." He said, flipping through the bible once more, "The passage you want is Genesis 3.6."

--- --- ---

**Sunday Night Mass**

--- --- ---

"Riku, can I get a ride again? Mom and Dad are having dinner with friends." Sora asked, after he walked out of the confession box.

Riku nodded, "No problem, Sora."

Sora nodded, "Don't you want to confess?" He asked, nodding to the box.

Riku chuckled, "No, Sora, not to a priest anyway." He said, ushering the boy towards the exit, "Let's get going, okay?"

Sora nodded, following the silver haired boy out into the parking lot, "So, what did Yazoo have to talk to you about?"

Riku just shrugged, once again opening the car door for Sora once they reached his car, "Little of this, little of that." He said before snickering, "Kadaj says hi, by the way, and wants to know when you'll see him again."

Sora pouted, climbing into the car before Riku closed the door.

Once again, the drive was short and silent. Riku oddly thoughtful and Sora oddly quiet that evening.

Pulling into Sora's drive way, Riku took a deep breath, stopping the car before turning the car off. He turned to Sora.

"Genesis 3.6."

Sora blinked, looking over at Riku, "Huh?"

Riku smiled, undoing his seatbelt to be able to face Sora fully, "And when the woman saw that the tree was good for food, and that it was pleasant to the eyes, and a tree to be desired to make one wise, she took the fruit thereof, and did eat, and gave also unto her husband wither, and he did eat." The whole time Riku spoke, Sora's eyes grew wider and wider.

"Riku..." Sora whispered softly, blushing heavily, "I didn't think you'd-"

"Partake in the forbidden fruit with me, Sora." Riku said gently, cutting Sora off. His eyes shown brightly, hauntingly in the darkness of the night.

A single tear fell down Sora's cheek, only to be caught by Riku's hand, gently cupping Sora's face. Tilting his head up before he gently pressed his lips against Sora's.

Everything hung on that one kiss. Whether or not Riku had been wonderfully right or horribly wrong. That kiss was everything.

Sora pulled away a moment later, his eyes shimmering with unshed tears, "F-forgive me Lord..." He whispered gently, his lips millimeters from Riku's, "...for I have sinned." He finished before he pulled Riku into another kiss.

And, it was good.


End file.
